The Legend of Zelda: WTF
by P.X.O
Summary: Lo que la mente de un pervertido muchacho puede imaginar, si eres un fan de Zelda enpedernid, te lo advierto, puedes quedar traumad de porvida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto originalmente iba a ser un fic "serio" pero gracias a mi naturaleza cómica, decidí hacer una gran parodia. Muchos me odiaran, otros me amaran (aja…si claro) pero no me importa, porque, total, nadie me conoce. Cumplidos, críticas, comentarios, amenazas, bombas, virus, bromas para PC, y todas esas webadas **te las meterás por el clo **(¿de verdad creías que te iba a dar mi e-mail?).

The legend of Zelda: What the fuck?

Todo comenzó en una noche de invierno en el mercado, las calles estaban heladas, los pajaritos muertos por hipotermia, y cierto joven Hylian (dios, odio cuando es tan obvio) estaba casi congelado, tiritando en el suelo y con los mocos congelados, supongo que en este momento debe de estar deseando no haber rechazado la oferta de cierta princesa, debe de estar pensando que en ese momento podría estar durmiendo placidamente en una cama tibia, en una gran habitación del castillo.

-Link: Pero noooo, tenía que decir que no.

-Navi: HA HA!!!! Eso te pasa por cojudo!!!

-Link: Calla hada zorra, además tu tampoco tienes donde quedarte.

-Navi: No es mi culpa que las demás hadas me echaran, ellas comenzaron con eso de que soy puta.

-Link: Como no va a ser tu culpa, algo debiste hacer para que hasta el Deku Tree te odiara.

-Navi: a vamos, son unos exagerados, porque me halla acostado con 1506759 wolfos, 789235 dekus y 3043´156,5 goblins no justifica que me llamen puta.

-Link: Pues a mi me vasta, además, ¿como es eso de 3043156,5 goblins?

-Navi: ah, te refieres al ,5. Bueno, tu cortaste un goblin a la mitad…

-Link: ¿y como hicieron, ya sabes?

-Navi: Usé la mitad de abajo.

-Link: Diosas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Navi, estas enferma.

-Navi: Lo ves, eso mismo me dijeron…

De repente, una misteriosa figura encapuchada apareció de la nada ante nuestros "héroes" (What?)

-XXX: Mujujujujujujajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!!!!Encontré al héroe del tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!

-Link: ¿Y a mi que chucha? ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te aplauda? ¿Que cosa?

-XXX: ah, bueno, esteee… yooo…

-Link: al carajo, no mereces ni mi tiempo.

-XXX: (con vos Súper femenina) Mi amor, ¿porque me hablas así?

-Link: Que carajos!!!!!!????? No me digas que eres rosquete!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-XXX: (con vos Súper femenina) De que hablas? (se quita la capucha dejando ver su horrenda y deforme cara a lo Némesis de Resident Evil)

-Link: ha, eso es todo? No tengo miedo, por si no lo sabias imbécil, poseo la trifuerza del coraje y nada en este mundo me podrá perturbar.

-XXX: (Se quita la mascara dejando ver su verdadero rostro)

-Link: excepto eso claro … aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ruto: ¿que te pasa mi amor?... ya se, estas tan feliz de verme que te pusiste a gritar de alegria!!!!!!!!!

-Link: bueno ya, ¿que coños quieres?

-Ruto: nada, solo pasaba para saludarte.

-Link: a que bueno… ahora largo, déjame hundirme en la miseria.

-Navi: espera!!!!

-Ruto: si?

-Navi: déjame hablar con Link por un momento, no te vallas.

-Ruto: Ok pero rápido.

-Link: (susurrando) ¿que quieres?

-Navi: (susurrando) Tengo una idea, mira, bla bla bla…

-Ruto: (pensando) ¿De que mierda estarán hablando?

-Link: Ruto, te propongo algo.

-Ruto: ¿Que mi amor?

-Link: si me dejas quedarme un tiempo en tu "palacio" te pagaré con

-Ruto: ¿Matrimonio?

-Link: no, **sexo**.

-Ruto: ¿y luego te casaras con migo?

-Link: NO!!!!!

-Ruto: bueno, no se puede tener todo en el mundo.

-Link: Y ¿Qué dices? Si o no

-Ruto: Acepto.

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo amigos! ¿Se acuerdan de mi?...¿no? pues jodanse todos, soy yo su amigo P.X.O. y les traigo mas basur… digo la continuación de mi enfermo fic. La última vez les dije que sus comentarios se los metieran por el culo, pues ahora les doy la opción de dejarme un review (si no lo hacen llamare a mi amigo ganon para que les jale las patas de noche). Ahora les advierto que este fic a pesar de no contener lemon (por una extraña razón la cual ni yo conozco) contiene temas referentes al sexo, alcohol y los teletubies así que puede resultar ofensivo para lectores menores de 18 años… oh que curioso… yo tengo 14… bueno si se cagan en lo que les digo entren pero bajo su propio riesgo. Les agradece a ustedes (y a sus mamas) P.X.O. 

**The legend of Zelda: WTF?!!!**

A ver… ¿en que me quede?... ah si, bueno Link le hizo una propuesta muy interesante a Ruto pero lo corté ahí ¿no?… ah bueno, lo hice para no tener que explicar como llegan al dominio de las zoras porque soy demasiado ocioso para escribirlo, así que lo continuare desde esta parte (favor de no hincharme las bolas con sus comentarios acerca de mi flojera)…

En este momento Link bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de Ruto, se veía cansado, estaba vestido solamente con unos boxers marca Boston (si, se inventaron en Hyrule), tenia los ojos rojos y marcas de manos en el torso y en la espalda, su pelo estaba mas desordenado de lo habitual y había una expresión de aturdimiento en su cara digna de fotografiar con una pictobox. Doblo en la primera cascada que vio y llego a la cocina del "palacio" se sirvió un tazón de Zucaritas edición especial con hojuelas triangulares y con un juguete de la trifueza dentro. Cuando estaba a mitad de su plato llego una lucecita azul muy conocida (mas que nada por sus extrañas aficiones sexuales) la cual lo saludó.

Navi: ¡buenos días machazo!

Link: bu-buuenos di-días…

Navi: ¡wow! ¡Si que te exprimió!

Link: no recuerdo nada…

Navi: pues yo si, jejeje…

**Flash Back **

(Toma afuera de la habitación de ruto)

Link: hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruto: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dámelo, dámelo todo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fin del flash back (de bajo presupuesto)**

Link: OO…

Navi: jajaja deberías verte la cara… este es un momento que solo se vive una vez.

Link: muy graciosa… ¡¡¡¡¡¡PERRA!!!!!!!

Navi: ¡Link! ¡Me ofendes!

Link: ¬¬

Navi: oh vamos no te enojes, si fue gracias a mi que tuviste un techo sobre la cabeza anoche… (pensando) y también una cama muuuuuyyyy calida…

Link: no me jodas quieres… ah bueno no importa, de todas formas hoy es mi día favorito…

Navi: ¿por?

Link: porque hoy es día de paga…

Navi: no lo puedo creer, ¿Link trabajando? ¿de que?

Link: de nada… es que fui declarado héroe nacional por Zelda en una ceremonia a la cual te invite pero no te apareciste.

Navi: es que me surgió un compromiso muy importante…

Link: si, muy importante… tirarse a un deku scrub es mas importante que asistir a uno de los momentos mas importantes de la vida de tu amigo…

Navi: ¿pero como carajos…?

Link: ¿…lo se? Pues Saria me lo contó…

Navi: (pensando) ¡esa hija de puta! ¡después que guarde su pequeño secreto sucio con Mido…!(hablando) bueno ese no es el caso, ¿que tiene que ver esa ceremonia con que te paguen?

Link: es que, a parte del titulo, el reconocimiento y el honor, me dejan un sueldo mensual de 695 rupias en el gran banco de Hyrule.

Navi: pero si te pagan tanto, ¿por qué estabas tirado en la calle?

Link: pues no quiero hablar de eso…

En ese momento llega Ruto vestida con una bata rosa (la cual es realmente innecesaria porque ella anda siempre desnuda) y se acerca a link se sienta a su lado y se sirve un vaso de leche.

Ruto: y mi amor, ¿acaso no te pareció maravilloso anoche?

Link: para serte honesto pues… (mira a Navi que le hace señas de "córtala") (voltea y mira a Ruto con una sonrisa algo forzada y le contesta) fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Ruto: oh mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

Link: (aun con la sonrisa forzada) que bien…

Navi: creo que tenemos que irnos ¿verdad Link?

Link si, es cierto.

Navi: princesa, ha sido un placer, gracias por todo pero nos tenemos que ir, tenemos eh… asuntos importantes que atender.

Ruto: quédense un día mas, no sean tímidos…

Link: ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Eso No!

Navi: lo que link quiso decir es que no queremos ser una carga para usted princesa.

Ruto: no pero si es todo lo contrario, por favor quédense unos días mas.

Link: Ruto, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Ruto: ¿Matrimonio?

Navi: (pensando) ¡puta madre! ¿Qué acaso no tiene neuronas la zorra esta?

Link: exacto, matrimonio, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Navi: … ¡¿Qué?! (pensando) oh diosas esto no es bueno…

Ruto: ¡pues claro que sí!

Link: pero necesito tiempo…

Ruto: ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿No podemos casarnos ya?

Link: es que… es que…

Navi: es que link tiene que visitar a sus padres y comunicarles la alegre noticia…

Ruto: oh, pues… me parece bien, pero no te tardes por favor.

Link: gracias Ruto…

Y así se escaparon de las garras (manos aletas lo que chucha sean) de la temible, horrenda, malvada (y muy mala en la cama) princesa Ruto, después de esa heroica y épica… mentira, nuestros héroes (¿Por qué insisto en llamarlos así?) se disponen a cobrar su bien merecido salario mensual al banco nacional de Hyrule. En cuanto a Ruto, le tomo 8 semanas 4 días y 21 horas a sus neuronas el recordar que Link era huérfano…

Mientras tanto, en el castillo…

Link: listo, llegamos…

Navi: ¿que estas esperando? ¡Entra ya y reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho!

Link: ¡¡¡si!!!

Señorita X: Bienvenidos al banco nacional de Hyrule, ¿Qué desea?

Link: deseo retirar dinero de mi cuenta de ahorros…

Señorita X: muy bien, en ese caso tome su número, siéntese y espere a que le atendamos…

Link: bueno…

Navi: ¿Qué numero te toco?

Link: 485…

Parlante: ¡Numero 4! ¡Su turno numero 4! ¡Numero…

Link y Navi: … U ¡¡¡¡¡MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA!!!!!

Pasadas 8 horas nadie le atendía, hasta que…

Parlante: ¡Numero 417! ¡Su turno numero 417! ¡Numero…

Link: (le roba su ticket a un goron que se sentaba a su lado) ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!

Señorita X: pase a la fila por favor…

Link: ¡¿Qué?!... pero, ¿como? ¡¿más espera?!

Señorita X: lo sentimos pero…

Navi: (sale del sombrero de Link) ¡¿pero que?!

Señorita X: lo que sucede es que la economía de Hyrule esta en crisis, el alza de los precios de la comida y la falta de empleo son los principales causantes de este problema…

Link: eso es terrible… pero no puedo luchar contra ello… la economía esta fuera del alcance de mis poderes…me siento impotente…

Señorita X: … disculpe… ¿no es por casualidad el joven héroe Link?

(jejeje… ¿olvide mencionar que Link es menor de edad?... por suerte en Hyrule eso no tiene tanta importancia…)

Link: (adoptando pose heroica) si, soy yo.

Señorita X: ya se me hacia familiar… señor Link, lamento informarle que gracias a los problemas anteriormente mencionados, el estado ya no puede darse el lujo de pagarle a un héroe vago que no hace mas que irse de parranda con sus amigotes y derrochar su dinero emborrachándose cada noche con los mejores licores del reino…asi que, de parte del rey de Hyrule y de toda su corte… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUSCATE UNA VIDA!!!!!!!!

Link: ...

Navi: (asustada) esto se va a poner feo…

Link: … retiremos Navi…

Navi: ¿eh?... bueno.

Ya fuera del banco…

Link: (mira el cielo con cara de "te jodiste") ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HJO DE PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.X.O.: hey, cálmate, no es mi culpa que pasara esto…

Link: ¡¡¡no te hagas el cojudo que bien se que todo esto es tu culpa!!!!

P.X.O.: ¿y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?

Link: (saca su espada)¡¡¡¡debería hacerlo!!!!

P.X.O.: pues no creo que lo logres…

Link: ¿ah si? Pues no veo que tengas ningún arma…

P.X.O.: mira otra vez…

(Y en ese momento saco mi arma mas preciada… ¡¡¡el control de N64 de la furia!!!XD)

Link: ¿duelo a muerte?

P.X.O.: ¡¡¡¡Duelo a Muerte!!!!

Y empieza la gran batalla… singular y épico combate en el cual dos hombres pelean hombro a hombro, acero contra plástico, Humano contra Hylian…las espadas (bueno la espada y el control) chocaban con una fuerza descomunal y cada vez que uno dejaba un hueco en su defensa el otro aprovechaba para herir a su contrincante, aunque las heridas causadas no llegaban a ser graves gracias a los buenos reflejos de ambos, se podía notar como iban perdiendo las energías poco a poco, luego, en un descuido por parte del humano, un espadado del rubio logro penetrar la defensa de su contrincante pero este a duras penas pudo esquivar el golpe, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. Link se apresuro a darle el golpe final pero P.X.O. fue lo suficientemente rápido como para rodar a un lado pararse y contraatacar, Link reaccionó y freno el control de N64 con su escudo mientras arremetía con su espada, P.X.O. no fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlo esta vez y…

Navi: par de webones, ¿quieren dejar de pelear como niños para que podamos continuar con la historia?

Link: (con hablando como niño pequeño) pero si estaba ganando…

P.X.O.: (mirando como la espada casi le atravesaba el hombro)… no es justo, yo quería acabarlo…

Link: ¿acabarme? ¡Ja!, mira donde esta mi espada.

P.X.O.: mira donde esta mi control…

(Link baja la vista y mira que el control estaba peligrosamente ubicado cerca de la entrepierna a punto de rebanar a su "Amiguito")

Navi: … pero de todas formas no acabarías con su vida…

P.X.O.: si con su vida sexual…

Navi: buen punto…

Link: ¡maldito!, ¡me niego a seguir con esta historia!

P.X.O.: ¿ah si? ¡Pues yo me niego a escribirla!

Link: le harías un favor al mundo (a los lectores) ¿verdad?

Lectores: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.X.O.: ¡Cállense!

Navi: ¡MUY BIEN YA ESTUVO! ¡TU A ESCRIBIR! ¡Y TU A OBEDECER LO QUE ESCRIBE!

Link y P.X.O.: ¡si señora!

Navi: …¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!

Link y P.X.O.: (casi llorando) señorita…

Navi: (pensando) así me gusta perras (hablando) mucho mejor…

Ahhhh… estoy de regreso… bueno, a ver, ¿en que me quede?... ¡Ah si!, Link, y su fiel amiga Navi se dirigen a la plaza central del mercado, Link no sabia que hacer… estaba tirado en la calle, sin un puto cobre, y peor aun, con el hada mas puta de todo Hyrule…

Link: oh, diosas… ahora si que estoy jodido… creo que tendré que regresarme con Ruto…

Navi: ¿¡que!? ¿¡Estas loco!?

Link: es mi única opción… es mejor que nada…

Navi: …espera… eso ultimo que dijiste…

Link: ¿es mejor que nada?

Navi: no… antes…

Link: … ¿Qué es mi única opción?...

Navi: ¡Eso es!

Link: ¿que tiene?

Navi: ¡Link pedazo de imbecil! ¡Ella no es tu única opción!

Link: ¿a no?

Navi: ¡No idiota! Apuesto a que todas las mujeres de Hyrule pagarían por acostarse contigo… es más… deberías cobrarles, ese podría ser un trabajo muy rentable.

Link: ¡Hey, no es mala idea!

Y así fue como sucedió el momento histórico… Navi, el hada desvergonzada, inventó la noble práctica de la prostitucion… y Link, el héroe del tiempo, fue el primer prostituto en practicarla.

Navi: pero necesitas que alguien te haga una agenda (porque este si que va a estar ocupado), que administre las ganancias, que ponga los precios, que te motive y te "mantenga en forma"… esa seré yo.

Link: ¿serás como mi manager?

Navi: algo así…

(Y así, navi fue la primera proxeneta… ¿Por qué no me parece extraño?)

Link: pero… ¿quienes podrían ser mis clientas?… solo conozco a Malon, Saria, Nabooru y Zelda.

Navi: pues tiratelas primero a ellas y luego vemos como conseguir mas…

Link: ¡¿estas loca?! Saria es como mi hermana, Nabooru me acecinaría sin dudarlo y Zelda… ella es la princesa de Hyrule… el rey me cortaría las pelotas…

Navi: ¿y Malon?

Link: con ella no tengo ninguna objeción… jejejeje.

Navi: de todas formas una no es suficiente…

Link: será mejor que pienses en algo pronto…

Navi: …

Link: ¿y bien?

Navi: no me jodas que estoy pensando…

Link: esto tiene para rato…

Bueno amigos, creo que eso es todo… al parecer no actualizare esto hasta que a Navi se le ocurra algo (cosa que en el mejor de los casos solo tomara medio año…) así que por el momento les digo adiós y gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo esta mierda… se despide… P.X.O.

PD: Salúdenme a sus mamas…

Link: oye P.X.O., ¿de verdad planeas dejar esto hasta junio? quiero decir… se que Navi se demora en pensar pero… ¿no puedes ayudarla un poco?…

P.X.O.: Naaa, la verdad, me da flojera escribir, pero no voy a dejarlo hasta Junio… lo voy a continuar ahora…

Link: ¿en serio?

Navi: ¡Hey, tengo una idea!

P.X.O.: sip… lo voy a hacer…

Navi: … ejem… dije… ¡Hey, tengo una idea!

Link: ¿Qué carajos?

Navi: ya se como puedes atraer clientas…

Link: ¿Como?...

Navi: te lo digo en el próximo capitulo…

Link: … U…

Jejeje… niños y niñas… este SI es el fin del capitulo… ahora aprovechare para mencionar ciertos puntos importantes…

1º ¡¡¡¡NO HAY LEMON!!!! (no por que no me guste… si no solo por joderlos…)

2º El fic es para mayores de edad… pero no hagan caso a la advertencia… es su problema…

3º En este fic link tendrá más sexo que todos los hombres de Hyrule juntos…

4º Todo lo que escribo es Históricamente cierto… ¡NO ME CUESTIONEN!

Todos personajes le pertenecen a Nientiendo excepto la Señorita X que es tu mama disfrazada…

Ahora se despide tu padre biológico P.X.O.


End file.
